It's just my birthday
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: 23rd April is Alice's birthday and she just wants to celebrate it like usual, but it's different this year. Nyo!England x Japan Nyo!Italy x Germany and Nyo!Romano x Spain if you squint (Rosa is a nickname that Spain uses but Alice does too as she hasn't hear anyone use Lovina) Nyo!Canada too
The meeting was boring as usual; and the tea was all gone, with no chance of a fresh pot. Alice sighed to herself quietly and looked over at Alfred who was leading the meeting, despite the fact it was being hosted in her country. But she was used to her son taking the lead in these meetings, why couldn't he be like his sister Marguerite she was polite and kind.

Alice found herself looking over at Kiku and she looked away when he saw her; she had to hide the fact that she was blushing, Alice loved him but she had a reputation to uphold as a gentlewoman – yes that is a thing- she thought to herself. The grandfather clock chimed four; it was a beautiful piece made especially for the meeting room, Alice was fond of the clock it kept the right time tuned exactly to GMT and the tone wasn't offensively annoying.

"Meeting adjourned." Ludwig said after taking over from Alfred

"Finally time for some pasta!" Both the Italian sisters chimed.

The countries all filed out Rosa with Antonio and Felicita with Ludwig, Alice had noted as she stayed sat in her chair. She could tell Francis was looking at her; he was going to make attempt number 75,624 to flirt with her. But to her surprise he had begun to leave the room, she was left with Alfred, Marguerite and Kiku. Alice could feel herself become a little flustered, she had to hide it.

"Miss Alice may I visit you home?" Kiku asked

"That seems reasonable." Alice said silently freaking out in her head

"Mama don't forget us, it's your birthday after all." Marguerite said

"Yeah we left your presents with Uncle Rhys, he said he'd set Uncle Alistair on us if we didn't come back with you." Alfred said looking at his twin.

The four of them walked to Alice's car; it was a Ford Focus in British racing green, it had a pair of fuzzy dice around the mirror in the window – they were a joke gift from Alfred at Christmas.

"Shotgun!" Alfred had called loudly as they reached the car.

Alice laughed a little; Alfred had always done that when she took him on a car ride, Marguerite was the one who suggested he 'be a hero' and sit in the back so that Kiku and Alice could sit together.

The Kirkland house was a little way outside of London towards Bristol; it was like a stately manor, but smaller – not that Alfred could tell the difference. There were three other cars parked outside, one was blue one was red and the other was black.

"Looks like my brothers are all home." Alice said when she parked beside the blue car; Kiku noted that there was a red dragon sat on the dashboard, he thought it was odd- but decided not to say anything.

Alfred and Marguerite left the car and headed inside; Alfred was like a kid and Marguerite followed behind like she was fed up of her brother. It left Alice with Kiku sat in the car.

"You are very welcome to join me and my family, in celebrating my birthday." Alice said looking at the Japanese man

"You didn't say at the meeting it was your birthday Miss Alice." Kiku said looking at her

"The other countries wouldn't have bothered with it so I didn't think to mention it." Alice said

Kiku seemed rather bold as he grabbed her hands and stared at her.

"I would have bothered Miss Alice." He said

Alice gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen the English gentlewoman give anyone ever. It made him blush and call her cute in his mind.

"That's really sweet. I am used to my brothers, Al and Maggie remembering." Alice said "Though it makes me happy to hear you say that."

'Why was Alice being so cute?' Kiku thought to himself.

Alice tilted her head to the front door and smiled.

"We should go inside or Rhys will come out and drag us inside. He acts like he's my mum." Alice said

Alice had led Kiku into the living room; where her family were waiting, piled on the coffee table was a small pile of presents and envelopes. Kiku looked at the people sat around the coffee table; he saw the two faces he recognised in Alfred and Marguerite, but the other four he didn't know.

"This is my brother Rhys Kirkland or Wales." Alice said as she pointed to the man who had thick eyebrows and had blonde hair, he was also wearing the apron that was the welsh flag; Kiku understood why that car had a dragon in it.

"Alright?" Rhys said in his thick Welsh Accent.

"This is my brother Alistair Kirkland or Scotland." Alice said as she pointed to the man who had the same eyebrows – if a little wilder- and dark red hair, he was sat wearing a skirt (Kilt). He just nodded silently and looked a little put out.

"And this is my brother Patrick Kirkland or Northern Ireland." Alice said as she pointed at the last man who had bright ginger hair and the same eyebrows, he looked a little friendlier than Alistair, but responded with a nod the same as Alistair.

"Brothers this is my friend Kiku Honda or Japan." Alice finished as she pointed to Kiku.

Alice sat in her favourite wingback chair and looked over the room.

"Aye lass open up ma pressie will ya?" Alistair said as he handed her his gift – neatly wrapped by Rhys- she took the tube shaped present from her brother.

"Thanks Alistair." Alice said as she carefully peeled the paper, trying not to rip it.

Rhys without a doubt would scold her for making a mess. Inside was a beer glass; with 'Happy Birthday Alice from Big Bro Alistair' engraved on it. She needed a new beer glass as she broke her old favourite one when she went out drinking one night.

Rhys had given her a nice new leather bound book for her to write all her new spells in, it had a really nice red silk place mark string. Patrick had given her a wooden tea chest with a selection of her favourite teas – he had made the tea chest himself- it had a birthday message engraved on it too. Marguerite had given her a huge bottle of maple syrup and a stuffed polar bear doll with a neck scarf of the Union flag. Alfred had given her and unusually sweet gift; it was a picture of the three of them (Alfred, Marguerite and Alice) when the Twins were little, they were all smiling.

After she saw the photo Alice couldn't help herself but cry a little, she missed the time they used to spend living together, it was a time when Alfred had called her 'Mama' with a big smile, whereas now he called her 'Iggy' or 'Alice'.

"Lass are ye okay?" Alistair asked looking generally concerned.

"I'm fine Alistair; it's just that Al gave me a really sweet present." She said looking at her brother. "Remember last year when he gave me that blanket with sleeves?"

Kiku looked at her as she went to look at that photo she held in her arms, she had a melancholic nostalgic expression as she looked at it. He had seen the sweet side of Alice today and it made her seem different to the 'Tsundere' he'd seen her as. She excused herself and took her gifts up to her room, Kiku had followed her, he was aware of how vulnerable she was.

His hunch was rewarded when he saw her in her room she was crying to herself and clutching the photo. She was petting an invisible spirit friend of hers, who was consoling her.

"I just miss him calling me Mama." She said

The silence he heard must have sounded like advice to her.

"I know children have to grow up eventually." Alice replied. "I just wished he knew I still cared."

Silence, it seemed to make her smile this time and he watched her sit up.

"So that's why Kiku came with us?" Alice said "I'll need to thank Maggie and Al."

Kiku panicked what had Alice's spirit friend said.

"Yes ok fine your right Flying mint bunny, I really do love Kiku. But it's so difficult to tell him."

They were both interrupted by a loud Scottish voice calling from downstairs.

"Oi lass there are some people here to see you."

Kiku panicked, Alice was going to come out and see he was eavesdropping. He darted along the hall and waited for her to leave the room; she was patting the air above her shoulder. She was listening to her spirit friend mutter something; she laughed a really melodious laugh.

So the reason he had come with them to the Kirkland's home was because of something he had talked to Alfred a while back.

Japan a month ago

Alfred was lying on the tatami mat of Kiku's home; the American was sighing and looking up at the sky.

"Hey Kiku, what do I get Iggy for her birthday?" Alfred asked

"Huh Miss Alice's birthday, how about something nice like a tea set?" Kiku suggested

Alfred sat up and looked at him

"Nah man she has to many, I don't even know if I can top last year's gift." He said looking at Kiku with a trademark American smile – One of confidence-

"What would Miss Alice really love?" Kiku asked looking at his American friend

"Heh besides you, I dunno man." Alfred said casually

"Wait Miss Alice likes me?" Kiku asked "Like as a friend or?"

"Huh oh man she is like head over heels. Oh crap I wasn't supposed to say that."

Kiku had blushed and was looking at the rose bush he had planted in the garden; the roses were the ones that Alice had given him when they met, all those years ago. Each time he looked at them he could see the embarrassed look she had given him; as she thrust out the flowerpot, it seemed to click with him that she must have been in love with him. She always looked at him in the meetings and she always refused Francis's declarations of romance.

He then remembered the conversation he had with Felicita and Ludwig:

"So Kiku who do you have feelings for?" Felicita had asked

"Miss Felicita that's a little private." Kiku had said with embarrassment.

"Ah come on we are allies after all." Felicita had retorted "Though we know who had a huge crush on you."

"None of this leaves the room but I like…."

"HEY! KIKU! BRO!" Alfred's voice interrupted like an alarm.

"Sorry Mr Alfred." Kiku said as he looked back at his friend, he reached out and took his teacup from the table and watched as his friend began pacing back and forth in the room.

"Back on my problem, what do I get her?" Alfred asked looking at the tatami matted floor.

"Why not something meaningful like a family photo?" Kiku had suggested.

"Dude! That's an awesome idea!"

Back to now

The guests had turned out to be the members of the G8 and Prussia- all invited by Alfred. Who all had some sort of gift, Kiku had managed to make it back down without anyone noticing – well he is the country of ninja's after all. Alice was sat back in her chair; she was drinking tea and politely smiling at the guests. It was a smile nowhere as beautiful as the one he had seen earlier, it was her usual smile.

Felicita and the others were a little confused by Alice's brothers; they never usually saw the Kirkland's all in one place very much, Kiku saw the little wink Felicita gave him.

"Happy birthday Alice." Felicita said to the Englishwoman

"Thank you Felicita." Alice said in her polite voice.

"Come on now Alice you should mingle with your guests and not sit in the corner like an outcast." Felicita said looking at Alice

"I'm just trying to understand why you all decided to visit." The Brit said looking a little sad

Somehow they had all moved into the ballroom; the guests had doubled and there was music playing, Alice was leaning against the wall. She was watching the dancing and was really confused about what was going on, since when was her birthday the cause of a party. She was happy just spending the time with her children and brothers, but part of her wanted to be friends with everyone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kiku looking at her and holding out a hand.

"May I have a dance Miss Alice?" Kiku had asked

She smiled her biggest and brightest smile again for him as she took his hand, and followed as he led her to the dance floor. Roderick had insisted on playing the piano, as 'the music sounded better' and the 'room's acoustics were amazing'. Kiku looked at her he was a little confused as to where to put her hands to dance; she took one hand and put the other on her waist. Before she put hers on his shoulder, whispering which steps he had to do.

The two of them gave up trying to dance properly after the twelfth dance and just acted silly, and the eight glasses of champagne between them had also helped, somehow they were doing the Macarena whist Roderick played the tarantella. Kiku turned the wrong way and they ended up tumbling to the ground, she was lying on top of him and the looked at each other blushing furiously. They stayed like that for longer than they should have, until Alice helped him up to his feet. Thankfully no-one was watching them as they were all watching Alfred and Gilbert playing pretend guitar with the mop and broom they had found, Alice was glad they hadn't seen the embarrassing moment they had just shared.

"Wanna get some fresh air?" Alice asked

Kiku nodded and followed her; they were still holding hands from when she helped him up, the doors opened out to the garden. Kiku could see the rose bush where his had originated from; they were the same deep pink that he had fallen for. The same that had formed on Alice's face when he saw her smile at him in the car earlier, and the same on her face now.

He hadn't noticed her hand had been missing for a few seconds now; but he really missed it, more than he cared to admit. She was stood by her rose bush and was carefully taking one out, the fresh scent of the rose floated on the air towards him as did a few of the petals. One stuck to his hair and the other on his shoulder, she was holding the rose gently in her hands. She offered it to him; she had taken the thorns from the rose.

"Ok so I'm going to tell you something and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me finish." Alice said as she looked at him.

"I am gonna say this simply, I love you Kiku." She said

He walked over to her and just pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too Alice." He replied

She gave him a massive smile as he let her out of her arms.

"May I kiss you?" they both asked

They both laughed at the same time, before they shared a tender kiss.


End file.
